


Out At Sea

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom Ethan Nestor, Gongoozler - Freeform, Gongoozler Ethan Nestor, M/M, Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Smut, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Ethan was hungry, unlucky for him, the only human he could get a hold of was Mark, who he soon came to realize wasn't prey.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> No harm or ill will intended toward anyone in this story!

Ethan had been swimming past a small town, when he noticed a bench by the seaside. He was just going to pass by, until he saw a figure on said bench. He was starving, and anything to satiate his hunger was worth it. Even if it was a child, he decided, he would have to take them. Hurriedly, he swam up to them, not caring to take in more of their figure as he was simply desperate to fulfill his innate need to hunt, catch, kill, and _eat_. Eating was his priority, of course. He'd been starving since his last kill. They'd struggled, but he eventually was able to tire them out and rip them to shreds. He remembered the feeling of seeing their blood mingle with the water before fading. It looked similar to a fire he saw burning a church once, the smoke rising to higher altitude like the blood rose underwater before dissipating. Getting hungrier and hungrier the more he thought about the last kill, he finally decided to snap out of the water and snatch up whoever it was. 

Gliding out of the water with ease, he heard screams of horror and surprise as his figure came into the view of his prey. The voice was deep, and melted over him like chocolate. He tried to stay focused, grabbing the leg he discovered was muscly and toned, he didn't have time to admire his dinner right now, he just had to get him underwater. This one was a lot stronger than the rest, their kicks were wild and filled with the want to live. Too bad Ethan couldn't fulfill this want for the strong creature, his prey. Finally he was able to pull them underwater after having much difficulty, licking his sharp teeth as he imagined what his flesh would feel like between them. He reaped him out to sea about 200 feet before looking back to see what he looked like. Big mistake. He caught view of his beautiful brown hair that flowed in the water like it was one with the waves. His body was sharply shaped, muscular and perfect. He had a prominent and ravishing jawline that seemed to fit his stubbly cheeks perfectly. Blushing, he smiled at his prey before releasing his leg. He kicked at Ethan, missing before swimming up and gasping for air. Ethan admired how strong his will to live was, it was like watching a real animal. He usually hunted humans because they gave up faster than most animals that roam near the sea. Ethan swam up to talk to the creature, and maybe get to know him. 

"L-Let me g...o," A deep, exasperated, choking voice said to him. Ethan blushed, looking over at the one he had previously planned to eat. "I already have," He responded, sharply, "And now I'm gonna pay for it!"

"Damn r-right you a...are" he said, trying to stay afloat and at the same time kicking and swinging at Ethan angrily. "Do you really want to be doing that right now?" Ethan said. Immediately after finishing his sentence, the man punched him in his cheek aggressively. Ethan growled from his throat out of rage, swimming under him and snatching him, pulling him down into the depths of the sea before letting him go. Ethan swam back up to the surface, his long green tail trailing behind him. He started to get worried, "Humans can't breathe underwater, I hope he's okay..." he said, entirely forgetting the universe where Ethan devoured the handsome mass of meat and moved on. He became more and more worried as time passed, eventually, he dove down to see if he could find the human. In that instant, he felt something sharp dig into his tail. He whimpered and turned to see what had happened, and a piece of metal was jabbed into him. He saw the man swimming upward desperately, when suddenly he started to sink, stopping his movement entirely. Ethan panicked, swimming over to him and grabbing him before swimming to the surface and holding his legs with his injured tail. He held his head above water with his left hand and with his right he attempted to get him to cough up the water he must have swallowed. He slammed a fist into his back over and over, not being able to put him on land as they were so far out from the nearest shore. His tail was wrapped gently around the man's lower half, and Ethan smiled when he heard him start to cough up the water, looking up at him frantically. 

After he finally stopped coughing, he looked at Ethan in front of him with fear and suspicion. "You...saved me?" he asked, confused. "Of course I did," Ethan said, looking away from him diffidently. He blushed, Ethan noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Even after I...stabbed you?" Mark asked.

"Why _wouldn't_ I save you? Some stereotype or somethin' about sea creatures?" Ethan hissed. "Weren't you gonna eat me?" He asked. "Of course I was, but I changed my mind," Ethan replied, in a somewhat softer tone with a hint of uncertainty. "What made you change your mind?" he questioned further, "Not that I have anything wrong with that."

"You have a strong will to live, plus," He started, cupping the handsome man's cheek with his hand and glancing at him seductively, "You're hot as hell." 

The man blushed, frantically glancing anywhere but at the sea creature. "S-shut up, you people eating monster..." He said, bashfully. "Oooh pretty boy likes it, you like the attention don't you?" Ethan replied. "Not because I want to, not from you," he responded halfheartedly. Deep down you could tell there was something about Ethan that he actually...liked? 

"Let me see that pretty little face," Ethan said, grabbing the chin of the man gently betwixt his fingers. "Please, tell me your name," the man said, looking down at Ethan from the angle Ethan had tilted his face. "Hm? Oh me? I'm Ethan. You?" He said, unphased. The man paused, "D-Are...That's such a normal name?" He stuttered out confusedly. "What, so us sea creatures can't have normal names?" He asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive, Mark, Mark is my name," Mark replied. Ethan smiled, nice to meet you, ex-prey hot boy Mark


	2. The Voice Of A Siren

Mark grumbled and pulled his face away from Ethan's hand to the best of his ability. "C'mon Mark, I think we can be friends, maybe even more!" Ethan said in a lighthearted tone, looking deep into Mark's eyes as the man looked over at him with blush covering his face, the tips of his ears particularly red. Mark looked at him, looking down to see his tail wrapped around Mark's body, and gave a dumbfounded stare. "How could _we_ , a mermaid and a human, be more than friends?" He asked. "Well, easy! We both have dicks and god I want to taste yours," He said, a grin on his face. "Can you stop hitting on me for one second and consider the fact that you're a _monster_. You can't just...s-say stuff like that," Mark said, looking away once again. "Well, you like it don't you?" Ethan asked. "Of course I do, you're practically half of th-the hottest person I've ever seen. Unlucky for me, the other half is a fanged human-eating monster. I bet you toy with all of your prey like th-"

"How _dare_ you. I'll let you call me a monster, but I want you to remember that you're special, I haven't eaten you because I don't want to and you're one hell of a beefcake. I'd bet you'd taste great!" Ethan said, slowly leaning forward and licking Mark's neck. He took in the taste, his skin was soft and salty from the water. "You are really handsome, in all honesty," He said to the human. "S-Seriously?" Mark stuttered, blushing heavily and releasing a jagged breath as he felt the tongue on his neck. "Of course, I genuinely think you're...nice to look at," Ethan said, awkward and blushing, "Y'know I've never met a human who was..."

"I-Uh...Thank you..." Mark replied, nervously, "So are you gonna let me go?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Ethan said, unraveling his tail from around Mark and letting it flow in the waves beneath him before corkscrewing it around seemingly invisible prey. Suddenly, he felt his mind go blank and dizzy, the world spun as he was given one thought, "Fuck...I never ate," he said to Mark before promptly passing out with his eyes slipping shut and his body sinking deep into the sea. He could feel the waters he once called home engulfing him, as slowly he realized this is how he may die. He felt something warm grab hold of his tail, it made him smile. Suddenly, he was somewhere else.

"E-Ethan? Ethan!" A voice called out. It was deep, smooth, beautiful. Oh, it must be the voice of the man he'd caught earlier. "Ethan please, please don't die on me," the voice said. He looked up, seeing a face in the distance. He soon realized he was floating in a white void. It was as if he was trapped in a white infinite orb with clear water filling it to the brim. He didn't have to breathe, or do anything, for that matter. He was just there. Behind him was a black door, from it he heard a voice, "Come in, dearest Gongoozler," he'd considered opening it, but decided instead to swim up to the face of the man who he'd grown to genuinely care about more deeply than he thought he ever could. He swam and swam, nearing ever closer to the translucent opening at the top of the strange white void. It seemed to be leaving him behind for a moment, before he made it with his arm outstretched and gently felt the face's warmth connect to his hand. "M-Mark?" he said, his voice almost entirely gone and warm sand underneath his back. 

"Yes Ethan, yes it's me!" Mark said with an obvious excitement as he placed a hand on the side of Ethan's face. Tears began falling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he grinned and started to shakily speak again, "I th- I thought you died, I don't know why I care so much about you but...I need you." Ethan's mind was telling him this was the perfect time to kill the prey and satiate his hunger, but his heart told Mark, "I need you too, Mark...By the way I'm starving, can you...please...bring me food.."

They both laughed at the statement, as Mark got up. "I'll go get something to cover you up and some food for you, don't let anyone see you, okay?"

"Okay Mark, thank you.." Ethan's raspy-but-recovering voice spoke again.

"Anything for my favorite sea monster!" He joked, walking away. As Ethan was left with only his thoughts and the fear of someone finding him or Mark going to get someone to kill or buy him, Ethan smiled. For some reason, he trusted Mark more than he trusted even himself right now. His mind and body were ravenous, desperate in their want to kill Mark, but Ethan could keep them under control. His heart on the other hand, he had no control over that, and it was racing at just the thought of Mark. He felt like he needed Mark by his side forever and ever, like he wanted to give Mark the world. "He didn't understand the feeling, but it was better than wanting to eat Mark," Ethan said quietly, trying to get his voice to recover. What's a sea creature without their voice? He took a deep breath, sitting up to see he was on a beach. To his left, the bench Mark was once seated on, to his right, the open ocean. He could see Mark off in the distance walking toward him carrying some things, and it made his heart skip a beat. He really had come back for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos and if you want feel free to comment criticism or just anything!


End file.
